


Последствия не всегда так ужасны

by Ratnagar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Лев и Яку просыпаются рядом после попойки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the aftermath isnt always that bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149332) by [officialhaikyuu (kobayashimarryu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobayashimarryu/pseuds/officialhaikyuu). 



Он не собирался больше ходить по вечеринкам, особенно по тем, что проводил придурок Куроо.

К тому времени Яку пережил немало плохого. Ребёнком он навернулся с дерева и вывихнул лодыжку. На первом году старшей школы он умудрился провалить важный тест. Во время неофициального матча Некомы, проведённого в качестве тренировки приёмов защиты и атаки, он упал двадцать раз, благодаря чему оказался худшим игроком команды, и это с его-то унизительным ростом в 165 см.

Но все эти заморочки довольно быстро выветрились из глубин его разума, стоило ему только открыть глаза.

Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, был весь мокрый из-за ночной духоты, и, похоже, по непонятной причине перепил. Голова Яку чудовищно раскалывалась, казалось, ещё немного, и его стошнит, несмотря на голод. Тело было свинцовым и будто зажатым, потому что спал он на голом полу.

Хватило пары секунд, чтобы всё прояснилось. Он понял, почему так взмок и почему чувствовал себя зажатым, и причина была вовсе не в похмелье или дезориентации. Яку прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать — лицо спящего Льва было в пяти сантиметрах от него.

Яку никогда не был настолько близок ко Льву, и никогда ещё тот не казался таким огромным. Лев развалился на Яку, перекинув через его плечо руку. Одна нога касалась бедра Яку, другая оказалась поверх его ног. Неудивительно, что он чуть не умер от жары и взмок: Лев был горячим, как печка, и Яку буквально плавился рядом с ним несколько часов подряд.

В панике Яку попытался вспомнить, что случилось вчера после пятого стакана, но всё было расплывчато и неясно. Он знал, что, будучи пьяным, больше всего крутился вокруг Льва, попенял его пару раз из-за шуток про маленький рост, и потом едва вспомнил, что из-за его нетрезвости удары превратились во флирт, а угрюмая гримаса — в улыбку.

Яку пылал от смущения и сожаления. У него давно были какие-то... чувства ко Льву, но тот никогда не показывал эмоций, разве что на волейболе. В какой-то момент Яку хотел во всём признаться, чтобы полегчало хотя бы на душе, но продолжал откладывать это на потом. И теперь… Если Лев помнит, что произошло, Яку определённо больше не сможет посмотреть ему в глаза.

Он прикрыл лицо рукой и хотел было отвернуться к полу, но затем, к счастью, заметил нечто вроде подушки, которую подсунул себе под голову, чтобы не затекла шея. Сперва Яку не понял, что это, но, оглядев спящего Льва, понял — то была его одежда.

Видимо, рубашка и толстовка, так как джинсы, насколько мог судить по его ногам Яку, оставались на нём. За месяцы в общей раздевалке Яку уже привык видеть Льва обнажённым по пояс, но сейчас, когда близость с ним, тем, кто ему нравился, была смехотворной, Яку не знал, что делать и как реагировать.

— Господи, твою мать, — простонал Яку в самодельную подушку, морщась от пульсирующей боли в голове.

Спокойный ритм дыхания Льва пару раз прервался, он начал шевелиться, и Яку понял — сейчас проснётся. Блядь. Он не знал что делать — притвориться спящим и подождать, пока Лев уйдёт, или же встретить проблему лицом к лицу. Ни один из этих вариантов не привлекал. В первом случае было бы неловко после оправдываться словами «я проснулся первым», а во втором… К чёрту, всё равно всё оборачивалось плохими последствиями.

Дилемма была решена, когда Яку повернулся, чтобы ещё разок посмотреть на сонного Льва — тот уже был в сознании и смотрел на него, явно покраснев, так что Яку сделал вывод, что не он один был смущён ситуацией.

Яку уткнулся в подушку лицом, шипя от ярости. «Я убью Куроо за всё, что он вчера сделал, он наверняка что-то учудил, чёртов козел, вот и пошёл спать, ухмыляясь». Куроо отвечал за алкоголь, и хотя Яку пил охотно, ему хватило наглости обвинить во всём именно его, не желая даже с ним разговаривать. «Какой же он мудак».

— Я-Яку-сан, — выпалил Лев неуверенно, слегка хрипло из-за сна. — Ты, эм, не помнишь, что вчера было?

Яку решил, что лучше всего будет продолжить кричать в подушку из одежды. Молча. Вечно.

— Так помнишь? — спросил Лев через пару минут молчания, не выпуская из объятий Яку. Почему бы ему не отпустить его, в самом деле? Разве это не смущает и не кажется странным? Яку сомневался, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет его понять.

И он как-то упускал мысль, что сам не предпринимает никаких действий.

Решив покончить с этим, Яку повернулся ко Льву, который смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. Вероятно, Яку отвратительно выглядел и плохо пах, так что не мог его в чём-то винить.

— Не совсем, — вздохнул он. — Я мало помню после того, как Куроо и Бокуто стали пить, но не более.

— Значит, не помнишь, как мы оказались... тут?

Лев всё ещё не смотрел на него и покраснел ещё сильнее, когда попытался знаком пояснить, что имел в виду под "тут".

Яку одёрнул себя, чтобы не закатить глаза и не смутить его ещё больше.

— Определённо нет, — прямо ответил он.

— Хорошо, эм...

Лев был немного взволнован, явно не зная или не желая рассказывать о том, что послужило причиной такого пробуждения. Возможно, это были проделки Куроо и Бокуто: они могли заставить Льва лечь рядом с Яку, а может, сами положили их в такую позу, когда они заснули. Яку и впрямь предполагал, что эти идиоты способны на подобные подлости.

— Хорошо, — повторил Лев, скорее всего, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Через некоторое время он осмотрел себя и указал на некоторые синяки на плече и шее. Они были совсем свежие, и Яку толком не мог разглядеть их в темноте комнаты.

Яку нахмурился.

— Лев, какого хрена? Как эти синяки имеют хоть какое-то отношение к этому? Разве это не от тренировок? Ты всё ещё довольно плох в приёмах, и вчера получил немало ударов.

Яку начал злиться. Лев пытался свести всё в шутку? Было раннее утро, Яку страдал слишком сильным похмельем, чтобы церемониться.

— Нет, они от, эм... — Лев сам стал немного злиться, что Яку заметил по его хмурому выражению лица. Однако он был слишком раздражён всей нелепостью ситуации, чтобы принимать его всерьёз.

— Они от чего? — спросил Яку, позволяя гневу и нетерпению просочиться в свой голос. — Выкладывай всё начистоту!

— Ладно! Они от этого!

Лев никогда не считал, что Яку из тех людей, которые быстро выходят из себя, но у него было слишком мало времени, чтобы это проверять — он рукой зарылся в его волосы и потянул вперёд, пока не коснулся его губ своими.

Поцелуй был гадким из-за утреннего дыхания и неловким из-за неопытности и дезориентации. Лев поцеловал Яку неуверенно, противоречиво, путаясь в движениях. Разочаровывающе, но так по-Левски раздражающе, и Яку не мог не умилиться этому.

Не прерывая поцелуй, Яку выпрямился, опёршись на локоть для равновесия. Он немного склонился надо Львом, провёл пальцами по светлым волосам, приспособившись и наклонившись, чтобы ему было удобнее и гораздо легче. Несмотря на то удовольствие, которое Яку получал от охотного поцелуя Льва, он также не мог не заметить некоторой небрежности.

Когда они были вынуждены прерваться из-за недостатка кислорода, Яку лишь немного отстранился в попытке отдышаться. Он находил это странно интимным моментом — дышать тем же воздухом. Яку немного сжал рукой светлые волосы, после скользнул ею ниже, чтобы коснуться губ Льва.

— Яку-сан, — раздался голос Льва после того, как их дыхание немного восстановилось. В темноте, окутывающей комнату, яркий взгляд Льва был не так сильно виден, но Яку знал, что он по-прежнему сиял. Яку жалел, что за окном было не лето — иначе солнце бы уже поднялось, проникло лучами в комнату и позволило лучше разглядеть эти зелёные глаза.

— Да? — голос Яку спал до шёпота, он остро ощутил уединение в доме, заполненном пьяными до бесчувствия подростками. Никто не бодрствовал, никто не мог услышать их прямо сейчас.

— Яку-сан, ты мне нравишься, — голос Льва дрожал, немного колеблясь под неизвестным давлением — застенчивости ли, смущения, возможно, страха быть отвергнутым. Яку чувствовал тепло, исходящее от лица Льва, по которому он до сих пор бездумно водил пальцем. — Ты мне бесконечно нравишься.

Яку хотел избежать чрезмерных сантиментов с его собственным признанием, но не хотел обидеть Льва какими-нибудь нелепыми словами вроде «ты встретил меня всего несколько месяцев назад». Он не был в сёдзё-манге, но этот наполненный волнением момент, поцелуи и бесконечные возможности, заставили его сердце странно стучать в груди. Возможно, виной тому было не прошедшее ещё опьянение, но он не смог сдержать улыбки и постарался хоть немного побыть романтиком.

— Эй, ты украл мою реплику, — прошептал Яку, в нём бушевало волнение, когда он снова наклонился вперёд и коснулся губ Льва своими, на миг улыбнувшись. — Но я думаю, ты ещё сможешь загладить свою вину.


End file.
